Ibiki Morino
is a Konoha Tokubetsu Jōnin and was the examiner for the first part of the Chūnin Exams. He is also the head of Konoha's ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. Background Sometime before the start of the series Ibiki hosted a portion of a chūnin exam in which he failed his younger brother, Idate; later saying he wasn't fit to be a shinobi. Later after his brother left the village Ibiki uncovered a plan to steal a secret jutsu scroll and the Sword of the Thunder God by Aoi, Idate's sensei, and his little brother to which he and two fellow ANBU members gave chase after the two. However, Aoi quickly brought in Amegakure allies to capture Ibiki and eliminate the two ANBU members with him. Aoi then tortured Ibiki to read the scroll, in the process accidentally setting the building on fire after Ibiki managed to free both himself and his little brother. However, despite Ibiki's fierce efforts, the flames soon separated the two siblings. Believing his brother to be dead, Ibiki was forced to return to the village alone. Appearance Ibiki has a large, imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki's head is always covered to hide a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. The scars are indicative of the physical torture he has endured in the past, and illustrates his capacity to endure pain without giving up the desired information to the enemy. Personality Ibiki is the commanding officer of the , and is the designer of the Chūnin Exam's first test. He has been described as a sadist by some. Abilities Ibiki is a master of interrogation, and has the ability to subject people to great suffering without ever using physical torture. His interrogation skills rely solely on his ability to torture the mind. He has complete knowledge of human psychology; by attacking a person's mind, he can gain control over their spirit. He has fought only once in the anime, against the Animal Path of Pain. He is shown to be very skilled at the Summoning Technique, but his summons seem to revolve more around trapping and torturing devices rather than creatures. He both used the Summoning: Iron Maiden to trap Giant Rhino and the Summoning: Torture Chamber to also trap and interrogate the Animal Path. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam arc Ibiki is the first examiner of the Chūnin Exams, testing his students during the written exam with questions too hard for any Genin to answer. Therefore Ibiki secretly put two Chūnin into the crowd to answer the questions and to make other Genin try to cheat off of their exams. Although the point of the test was to test the participants' information-gathering skills, Naruto Uzumaki did not realize this. Nevertheless, Naruto was able to pass the exam without answering a single question, a fact Ibiki took great interest in. Invasion of Konoha arc Ibiki later guarded Konoha's borders during the invasion of the village by Sunagakure and Otogakure. He recounted to his colleagues the dark past of Orochimaru, and greeted Jiraiya when he came to their aid. Land of Tea arc He appeared again in the Land of Tea in anime, meeting with his younger brother Idate again for the first time in years. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu arc He interrogated Kakuzu's bounty-hunting contact in order to gain information on Akatsuki. Invasion of Pain arc LOL! :Dひゃっほーーー！！！　皆様はじめまして！！ 福岡は博多の空の下、今日も今日とてゲーム制作！！ サイバーコネクトツーで制作ディレクターを行っております、センコウシです！ 私はこれまで、PS2やPSPで展開されてきた、 「ナルティメットヒーロー」シリーズや、 「ナルティメットアクセル」シリーズを担当させていただいておりましたが、 今回はPS3とXbox360という２種類のハードウェアで展開される、 「ストーム２」の開発チームに参加させていただいております！！ どうぞ皆様、以後お見知りおきを！！！ 今回はこの開発ブロクに初登場となりますので、 簡単に自己紹介のみとさせていただきましたが、 折角ゲーム開発の現場から直送でお届けさせていただきますので、 次回からは、皆さんが気になる“ゲーム開発のオシゴト”ゲームデザイナー編をお届けしちゃいます！ これまでのシリーズでの様子なども織りまぜながら、 どうやって「ナルティメット」が作られていくのか？を、 皆様にご紹介出来ればと考えておりますので、 是非ともお楽しみにお待ちくださいませ！！ それでは！！ ストーム２でもアクセル超全開！！　ひゃっほーーー！！！！ Fourth Shinobi World War When Karin was taken by Kakashi Hatake to the village, Ibiki and his ANBU colleagues interrogate her about everything she knew about Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi. Trivia * "Morino Ibiki" means "a snore in the forest", which clearly refers to his resemblance to a big bear. References